


A Night of Affairs

by Riyusama



Category: Jrock, SCREW (Band), Visual Kei - Fandom
Genre: Cheating, JRockurisumasu exchange fanfic, Love Triangles, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyusama/pseuds/Riyusama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When friends betray friends and have affairs.</p><p>----------</p><p>Really old fic, like probably around 2012 or 2013?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night of Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! So you may all know that I'm moving some of my fanifcs from LJ, FF.net and DA to here on AO3. So yeah, this one's really old and it was for my JRockurisumasu exchange fanfic for Duckyangel back then on LJ.
> 
> I seriously wish there were still exchange gifts like that from before, can't seem to find them anymore, that or JRock fandom is dying ;w;
> 
> Anyways! This one had lots of good feedback so, I thought hey why not post it anyways! Also, for once I have a fic where Jin's not in one of the main pairings lol, can't remember why I didn't include him here but fuck yeah, I kinda like it too cuz I'm proud my baby isn't a fuckin' cheater ahahah *headdesk* Jin too good to be a cheater, my precious sinnamonroll ouo

Everyday we live in work; however, there’s bound to be a time when couples find the time to relax and just cuddle around with each other to break away from stress. Or sometimes just to get a little closer to their lover, and that’s basically what’s happening right now.  
  
Byou cuddling with Manabu, hugging him around the waist lovingly, blowing kisses towards his neck and cheeks, whispering sweet nothings into his ear, and just smelling the intoxicating scent of the little guitarist  
  
I hate him…. I hate him for this; I know I shouldn’t feel that way about my own band mate, my own friend! But, what he’s doing is too much for my sanity to comprehend. During the day he’s beside Manabu being the good and caring boyfriend he should be, but at night he abandons the guitarist shamelessly and goes every night to Rui.  
  
  
The smile on Byou’s smug face sickens me so much to the point I want to vomit; how can he wake up every morning to fool Manabu into the pretense and the lies and act as his “Boyfriend”? And it pains me to know that Rui isn’t even doing anything, and he just lets this happen so easily.  
  
I’m not like them. And I was hundred percent sure that Manabu was going to do something. But, I was wrong. For a long time now, I’ve already known that Manabu has been suspecting things on what Byou and Rui has been doing. He must have figured it out, months ago. Still he acts as if nothing is happening and continues to be with Byou, knowing for a fact that the vocalist is cheating on him.  
  
  
In these days of torture, seeing my friends and loved ones acting like fools; I still hope that at least one of them would quit acting like an idiot and stop the whole deal. But, recently I’ve started to feel like that time will never come and that line of hope I’m holding onto is quickly fading away.  
  
—————————————————————————————-  
  
  
The practice was over, and everyone was finally allowed to go home. I swiftly pulled the strap of my guitar over my head, where its strap was nicely hung on my shoulder; taking a last glance at the studio, I walked out of it. Locking its door and making my way through the hallways. As I passed around the halls I saw Byou and Manabu in the middle of the hall, talking to each other.  
  
“Bu, you go on home ahead. I still have some important matters to discuss with the manager.”  
  
“I can wait here for a little more Byou. Let’s go home together.” the guitarist replied.  
  
Byou smiled and with his hand brushed through the raven hair down to man’s cheeks, where his other hand cupped the guitarist face pulling him closer for a kiss.  
  
“That’s nice. Bu, but I want you to get an early night’s rest. You have to be refreshed for our tour next week.” The vocalist said flashing a smirk at Manabu.  
  
The raven-headed man blushed and looked down at his feet, nodding to Byou.  
  
The vocalist escorted his boyfriend out of the building, and after a couple of minutes making sure that Manabu left, Byou walked to the side. Suddenly Rui appeared out of nowhere, hugging at Byou then kissing him on the lips. The blonde smiled and wrapped an arm around the bassist’s waist, accompanying him to somewhere much more private in the building.  
  
In an instant my whole body shook and trembled in anger, my hands forming fists so tight that knuckles almost turned white. How could he even look straight into their faces after doing that?! He even smiled! That bastard! I grunted in disgust and marched out of the building, almost running through the streets in search for the raven-haired guitarist.  
  
—————————————————————————————————  
  
“Kazu! You look so exhausted, what happened?” Manabu said as I caught up to him before sliding inside the cab he just called.  
  
“Ah… Too hyper today, wanted to jog through the night.” I said flashing a smile at Manabu.  
  
He looked at me awkwardly with an arched brow, before sighing and tilting his head to the side.  
  
“You are so unbelievable. Let’s share the taxi together. Your apartment isn’t that far from us anyways.” The younger guitarist offered and I nodded in joy at his proposal.  
  
Once inside the cab, we talked about our songs that should have been practiced and which ones should have been played at our up coming tour next week.  
  
“So, which song do you want to play for the live?” I asked curiously, getting closer to the smaller guitarist.  
  
“Hmm… Any song is fine, as long as the fans like it.,” he replied with an adorable smile gracing on his lips.  
  
“Uhm… Excuse me sir, but where here.” the driver said as he glanced back towards the two of us.  
  
“Oh, I’ll pay.” I said quickly, taking a hold of my wallet and giving the driver the exact sum he requested.  
  
“Eh, Kazuki—”  
  
“Lets go!.” I said quickly as I dragged Manabu out of the cab.  
  
The guitarist eyed me again weirdly as we walked together to his and Byou’s apartment.  
  
“Aren’t you gonna go home yet, Kazuki?” the guitarist asked as we stood in front of his apartment door. Unlocking it, he gazed back at me, and before I knew it. I grabbed him abruptly, pulling him inside the house .and, pushing him to the door hastily. I attacked his lips and at first the Manabu refused, sliding his hands between us to push me away, but, at the same time I held on to his hands, pining them both above his head. Next, I assaulted his neck, biting on the soft creamy flesh exposed in the darkness of his room. Manabu moaned in between the borders of pleasure and pain.  
  
“Kazuki please, not tonight.”  
  
Manabu said pleadingly as his breath ghosted slightly on my ears, I stared at his dim lit eyes for a moment before continuing my ministrations, giving a small kiss to his lips, then, back to his neck.  
  
“Ah— Kazuki! Byou might be back any moment tonight.” Manabu said with difficulty as I slipped my hands under his shirt toying with his hardened nipples “Don’t worry, he won’t be back soon. I promise.” I said as my head went down to his chest licking on his nipples as my hands busied themselves unbuckling and removing his pants. The guitarist moaned and let his arms fall down to my shoulders. I smirked in delight and went back to sucking, biting, and nipping on Manabu’s pale flesh.  
  
“Do you wanna continue this in the bedroom? I know you and Byou always keep a bottle of lube close by there.” I said in a low seductive whisper, making sure my breath touched the smaller man’s ear. Manabu only moaned in reply and nodded an agreement. He wrapped his legs around my waist, and his head fell to my shoulder where his lips started nipping on my neck.  
  
“Kazu! Hu-hurry…. ah-up!” the guitarist said in strangled moans as I placed him down on the bed while, removing his shirt, pants and boxers. The raven-headed man closed his eyes for a second as I reached out for the wooden table drawer beside their bed  
  
“Kazuki, if Byou sees us like this… I’m so fucking blaming on you.” the younger said in an irritated voice, which obviously got on my nerves.  
  
Yeah, right, Byou would get extremely mad seeing his boyfriend being fucked just right after he cheated on him with his friend.  
  
Ignoring Manabu’s statement, I occupied myself with pouring the contents of the bottle with lube onto my palm, coating it, my fingers nicely  
  
“Ah-ahhhnn…” Manabu moaned as I pushed my index finger into his entrance then, adding another one after it.  
  
“Kazuki, hurry, up already!.” He said he raised his head to stare at me for a moment, then, lied back down on the bed as he arched his torso up. Manabu moaned in a sweet pitched voice that was music to my ears, it looked like I hit his sweet spot. I scissored my fingers in his arse while, trying to hit his sweet spot continually.  
  
“Ah-ah..ah! Ka-kazu..ki.. I’m ready.” Manabu said in an ecstatic voice, pleasure clearly ringing through it’s tone. Quickly but, slowly, I pulled my fingers out of Manabu’s hole, grabbing a hold of the lubricant again. I poured a good amount of it, onto my throbbing hard cock.  
  
“You ready, Bu?” I asked in a low, husky voice, full of seduction. The guitarist slid, his legs to my waist, locking me in his grip.  
  
“Fuck me Kazu.”  
  
And that was the cue I was waiting for. In an instant I guided my cock to his entrance, pushing hard and fast into him. Manabu moaned loudly, arching his back up high at the painful but, pleasurable feeling of being filled.  
  
When I saw the effect of my actions, I instantly lowered myself towards him. We engaged ourselves in a heated kiss, Manabu complied willingly and I licked and bit, his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He gladly gave me the access to his mouth. As my tongue explored his hot wet cavern, our tongues battled against each other for dominance, I won without a doubt.  
  
I set a slow rhythm, pulling out of him and pushing back again gently. His moans were contained in silence as I kept trying to distract him from the pain he must have felt with every thrust I made, his nails digging into my back, scratching and carving red marks onto it.  
  
As the need for air was became more desperate, we unwillingly parted from each others lips, Manabu gritted his teeth together, then let out a moan as I nipped on his neck.  
  
“Ka—-zuki… Don’t b-bite…ah” the guitarist with big difficulty. My brows, arched, and I frowned. He was thinking about Byou again. My blood boiled again at the mere though of the vocalist, making me bite on the small guitarist’s neck a little too hard.  
  
“Mmm… Fuck…. That’s .. ah, gonna-leave.. a mark.” Manabu’d moaned out in a whisper, before I pushed back hard into him hastily. The guitarists let out a loud scream, and again I pulled out of him and thrust back fast and hard.  
  
“Shit.” I grunted as I took a hold onto Manabu’s thighs swiftly and pushed them along with my thrusts.  
  
His legs reached up towards his chest as my thrusts became harder and rougher.  
  
“Ah-ah.. Ka-kazuki…” Manabu moaned again incoherently, his hands gripped tightly at the scattered bed sheets around us, almost making his knuckles white. “Fuck, Kazuki!” later said as Manabu hastily clutched at my shoulders, almost clawing at my back. “So close so close….. Fuck!”  
  
The guitarists head flew down onto the bed, as he screamed a long hoarse moan saying “Fuck!” His nails dug deeper into my flesh as he released his orgasm in between our stomachs.  
  
I took the chance to speed up my pace even more, being rougher and hitting more harder with every thrust I made; Manabu still clawed his with his nails down, to my back, I was sure it would leave marks the very next day. I hissed at the painful pleasure and nipped on the guitarist’s neck, having my tongue lick up to his ears and whisper to him “I wanna cum inside you Bu.”  
  
My breath ghosted, over the shell of his ear and, Manabu only whimpered and nodded with his head, gripping and scratching tighter to my flesh. I’d buried my head into the mattress, intimately close to the guitarist’s neck before I sunk my cock deeper inside his body. I thrusted fast and hard as I reached my release inside him, I screamed loudly. I didn’t want to stop anymore; his insides cenching at my cock as I came inside him felt amazing. I panted and let my body fall down on his frail little one, before pulling out of him and tumbling on the bed next to him.  
  
“Kazu?.”  
  
I heard Manabu saying after a couple of minutes of resting.  
  
“I think we should take a shower.” he said, while looking at me with half lidded eyes, I shrugged and sat up ruffling on my hair, looking down at the messy bed sheets.  
  
“No thanks, I’m gonna go home now.” I replied bluntly, standing up and collecting my clothes.  
  
“But, don’t you think you should clean up first before going?” the guitarist asked this time while, sitting up on the bed looking at me. I’d pulled on my shirt and put my pants on before answering Manabu’s question.  
  
“I don’t want Byou to see us having a shower together at this late of night.” I said in return and the guitarist just looked down at me with a sullen expression on his face.  
  
I sat on the bed again, facing him, cupping his face with my hands. I smiled while making him look at me.  
  
“Don’t worry, Bu, I’ll be fine. Get cleaned up before Byou comes back.” I said as I gave him a soft kiss on the lips. The guitarist responded and kissed me back, loving the way I touched him affectionately. I smiled and ran my thumb over his cheek, and then I stood up again. “Well, I guess I’ll be going now before I change my mind and take advantage of you again.” With a smile on my face I looked at the small guitarist on the bed. Manabu smiled and blushed at me “Get cleaned up already, I’ll be going now.”  
  
I walked out of the room, exited Manabu’s apartment and continued walking in a fast pace, just to make sure the vocalist doesn’t catch, me going out of their apartment.  
  
The night was cold and lonely as I hit the streets. The wind chilled knocked on my body, and I shivered at the feeling, missing the guitarists touch, even more as the night out in the streets continued to torture me. I shoved my hands on the pockets of my pants, trying to clear my mind walking home wondering when the night will end.


End file.
